thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 1st Shipping Games: Kiss
Welcome you, welcome you, and most especially, welcome . These games are something special, designed by me! And if you can tell by the title, they will be something... Information (Or Rules, idk) *Do not submit tributes into these, instead, link your tribute list or whatever its called *Tributes will not be shipped together from the same user. *Tributes will be given a specific color, based on their Aura, Personality or How they seem. *Districts are colors :3 *There may be mature scene's or references (Mostly kiss or hugging nothing that you most likely will learn in health class >.>) *Girls may be shipped with girls, guys may be shipped with guys. *The ship names with be made up on the spot~! *The president shipped you together because you look cute together, be happy! *No trolling *No troll tributes *NO JUDGEMENT, NOPE, NONE Tributes SHIP SUMMARY Emil & Devi With Devi Sunshine being well, the ball of sunshine she is, the capital database almost instantly chose her as one of the first tributes for the first shipping games, knowing she could turn some nice guy or gals world around with her happy-go-lucky and untimetly brave attitude towards almost everything. They chose the stubburn yet caring Emil to be paired with her due to the further investigating they took with this male to look a little deeper into his backstory. They thought Devi was just what he needed to bring a little sunshine back into his cloudy day. Caspian & Alexandrite Caspian may be a charming prankster who is liked by many, but he is also quite the bland one, having more or less and average backstory with no twists or turns, the capital wanted to shake it up a bit, and so they decided to bring him in, and place him with sweet and innocent Alexandrite. Sure, she may be almost like him, but if you place to normals together, you may just get a little madness, which is exactly why the two were paired. Zoey & Shira The capital understand they are both females, and truth be told, they have nothing against it. They chose Zoey due to her accepting nature and enjoyable aura, they then, after browsing and seeing Shira, knew they were both going into the games. Shira being the hidden yet kind girl she is, they decided to bring Zoey into her life to knock her out of her shell and help her feel emotions other than hatred for not being loved, which Zoey may be able to change. Kim & Jake Sometimes being calm is just what everybody needs, and with Jake around, as found with the tribute database, Kim will possibly feel better in a games without her brother, who wasn't even looked at sadly. They chose Kim due to her always relying on her brother and having some pretty bad trust issues, and they brought Jake into the picture so the two could form some kind of relation ship, and build up Kims confidence, and ontop of that, Jake will need help from Kim to get her anger, and maliciousness under control, together the two should be able to take care of each other. Akumai & Nichole Akumai was picked from the lot of males in the database due to his time in prision for doing what he loves, and wanting to put him against a smart and loveable girl like Nichole. Akumai should be able to resist whatever he feels to injure Nichole for the sake of the games, and Nichole, which a boy around who's not in her family, should at least be distracted. The two should be able to help eachother through any problems, and their clashing personalitys will help in a numer of unrevealed ways. Favian & Willow The capital chose the pair to be together because they thought, hey, why not pair a meek girl with a shy male and make sparks fly? And so, thats exactly what they did. They thought, well, Favian is a quite male who seems to be anti-social but is the opposite and always there for people and that Willow is an intellegent young female who can bring sweetness into the heart of many, so the pair will fit together like two puzzle peices, they'll support each other if we bring them closer. Ophyra & Manta Okay, surely your thinking, why the hell did the capital put sassy Ophyra and bap-shyte crazy Manta together? Well, the answer is simple, opposites attract. You see, Ophyra has this "Take nothing from nobody" attitude to her, while Manta has a strange Paranoia about him. The two match together somehow since firstly, they can't kill eachother, and secondly, Manta does have his charming side, and Ophyra has a protective aura around her. Amanda & Jayson An axe crazy boy and a cruel joking girl? Surely they won't match, right? Now, your wrong, the capital thought about many possibilities with these two, Amanda may be cruel, but imagine all the flirty jokes she could play on the anti-social axe boy, making his stoumach turn and his burn run in circles, trying to figure out what to do with Amanda. It's a curious test by the capitol, and they want it to work. Aspen & Felicity Kind meets Innocent with Aspen and Felicity. The two were chosen due to their similar personalitys, and the Capital trialing the "Mirror" technique with the two. Though they aren't exactly the same, having some traits quite different from eachother like Aspens gullible side and Felicitys agressive side, but, if you take a deeper look at the two and their lifestyles, maybe they were just meant to match? Elliott & Artemis Put aside their age, and you can look a little deeper into the two's personalities. Artemis is a shy yet hyper girl who despises killing, while Elliot is a brave yet friendly boy who is quite daring. At first, you'll think, why did the capitol choose them, but then, think about it, a brave boy can bring a small shy girl out of her cocoon and show her a more interesting, braver way to live her life. Augustus & Jakub The capitol wanted a kick out of these games, so they thought, "there are a few guys out there who have openly admitted who they are, so why don't we let em know we heard them loud and clear" and so, thats were Augustus and Jakub came in. Jakub is plainly untrusting, and partially sly, but underteath that is a male who has a soft spot for other males, and then their Augustus, bullied for a long time due to his sexuality, but despite this he stayed strong and has a soft spot for those who are behind, usually females, but, the capital are unsure about this paiting for a number of reasons, one being the clashing of personalitys. Annabeth & Jarcus Two optimistic souls, what else can be said? Jarcus is a charming boy who goes out of his way to try and please everybody while Annabeth is reliable and can be a little bit of a rebel. The capital chose them thinking, they are similar in a way, not so much that they will have a more or less mirror effect, but more so that they'd have a almost instant connection. Jacob & Janine At first, it may be odd that the capitol put them together, but look a little deeper into the two, Jacob is a sweet boy with a sensitive interier and a tough exterior, while Janine is a shy girl who can be awfully gentle and caring. The capitol feel horrible for ripping Jacob away from his sister, but they know it'll give him some kind of motive to win, and to pair him with Janine, they thought he could have more or less a younger sister figure to fill in while he's there, but they don't know what'll work. The Idea President Aura's P.O.V The clicks of my large, high-heeled boots echoes the long hallway as I continued my way down the hallway towards the gamemakers "special" room. My personal assistant Blah had just come up with one of the best idea's she had come up with. She said to me a few minutes ago: "Hey Aura-ee, you know it may never work and the tribs won't fall in-love unless they go on some date-like thing, you know the perfect set up? Play some music, put them in a lovey-dovey environment and you know, get them to actually like each other." Just so you know, Blah is my daughter. Anyways. I quickened my pace and soon arrived at the large room where the arena was being touched up. I saw the head gamemaker, Silicone, standing in the center and directing the mutt maker, Crysler, onto how to make them. He instantly saw me walk in and put his hand up in the direction of Crysler before making his way over to me. "Aura, bay-be, whats going on?" I smirked at him before handing in the plans I wrote up. He looked down at the for a second before tilting his head at me. "You sure darl, seems hard and all the tributes are getting chosen tommorow, I don't know if i'll have enough time." I glared at him and he quieted down. "Okay, okay, i'll try to get it done, but just for you, kay?" I smiled in return before turning on my heel and left him. He better do a good job or else something could go terribly wrong with his unborn son. I grinned to myself before noticing my daughter, she was sitting on the chair outside my office, swinging her legs wildly. She got up when she saw me and ran up to me, grinning. "You did it, now they'll be perfect couples, i can't wait to see who you choose mom!" I hugged ehr silently before grabbing my text-to-speech calculator, and quickly typing something. The machine spoke to my daughter in a robotic voice. "Thankyou Physi." Dates 'SHIRA & ZOEY' 'Shira’s P.O.V' I stood staring at my reflection in the mirror as my stylist casually fitted me in a navy colored sleeveless top and some gorgeous shorts. He told me it was a casual kind of date, and made me extremely nervous. Today I’d be finding out my ship, who they’d want me to be with. My stylist laced up some cute combat-styled boot on my feet and trimmed the laces down a bit before gesturing towards his older sister, who was the stylist of one of the other ship females. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at my reflection while she played with my hair, trying to see which style looks best on my head. In the end, she ended up making a cute hairstyle that reminded me of some sort of waterfall.. She said it was fairly popular in Panem and was called a ‘Waterfall Braid’. She grinned at me from the mirror before walking back down the hall, in the way she came. My stylist grabbed my shoulders and smiled at me, and I awkwardly smiled back. He turned me around to face him and let go of my shoulders. “I’m not sure if you’ll like where you’re going, but no matter what, you need to keep a straight face, this’ll be on live television after all, so make sure to keep your chin up, and judgments inside.” I nodded and placed my hands by my sides. My stylish gestured for me to follow him, and so, without a moment to loose, I did. We walked down the hall, past rooms labelled with different colors, I quickly looked back and noticed my door was stamped with the color Magneta. I thought to myself and stopped in my tracks, my stylist turned to me and gave me a curious look. “What are you thinking about?” He asked. I put my hands behind my back and shrugged. “Oh, just… Nevermind.” He didn’t need to know, it was just a stupid question he probably wasn't allowed to answer anyway. He shrugged back at me and turned on his heel and started to walk again. I quickly paced myself and walked a little faster to catch up with him, and soon I was outside. “Hun, we just have to put this blindfold over your eyes, because you will be right next to your date in the limo.” My eyes opened in surprise but I didn’t say anything, and soon I felt the cloth being tied behind my head and was guided through the doors of the limo. My stylist was right, as soon as I was in the limo, I heard the other door closing and could feel a presence. I placed my hands neatly in my lap and sat there in silence as I listened to the cars engines. Suddenly the person next to me’s breathing quickened and a sneeze escaped his or her lips, judging by the pitch of the sneeze, it sounded female. I opened my mouth in surprise and my lips crawled into a line. “Bless you” escaped my lips. A gasp came from the girl next to me and nervous giggling. I furrowed my brows in confusion, was she okay? Suddenly, the limo came to a halt and our doors were opened almost suddenly. I felt around for my seatbelt and then, when I found it, I rougly unbuckled it. I then heard the sound of the door opening and somebody grab my hand. I blink my eyes under my blindfold before I’m heaved to my feet and taken out the car. I hear the aws of the other girl, and almost instantly realize her blindfold must have been taken off. I hear footsteps approach me as I stand on what seems to be a footpath and the voice of the girl say something to what must be the capital bodyguard. “So can I take it off her, please?” And then, a gruff male voice responded. “Of course.” 'Zoey’s P.O.V' I grin back at the tall green-haired capital man before I turn around and face the girl, who was standing cross-legged on the dark grey footpath. I walk towards her, and notice her cute hair all in a curly braided bunch, flowing freely down her back. My smile didn’t falter when I walked towards the back of the girl and gripped her blindfold, before I quickly undid the not. The girl made a startled sound before her eyes adjusted to the light and she turned around to face me. I stared at aw at her beautiful sea-green eyes and then noticed that she was observing my clothing. I wasn’t wearing anything to fancy, as my stylist said that most other people going to where we were going didn’t wear ‘nuthin to fancy, so he fitted me in a dull grey top with a red guitar on it, with the slogan “If you can’t play it, you can’t wear it.” Over the top of that was a denim vest and on my legs I had ripped denim jeans and things the people called “Vans”. My hair was tied in two buns, which were placed on either side of my head The girl gave me a small grin before putting her hand out to me. “I’m Shira, and you are?” I was smiling wide now, and I clapped my hands together once. “I’m Zoey, but you can call me Zo, it’s a pleasure to meet you Shira!” Her smile faltered but she covered it up, making me curious as to why she did that. The capital man who I talked to before tapped me and Shira on the shoulder and told us to follow him, so we did. As we walked, I made sure to take in the surroundings. As we walked, I noticed people leaning against the large fence with strange hairstyles, their clothing varied and some were sharing what looked to be a tube that once blown in, can make somebody breathe out smoke. I survived the trees, and suddenly a large crowd obscured my vision. I blinked for a second ebfore looking to Shira, except she wasn’t looking at the crowd, she was looking behind her. I followed her gaze and noticed a full camera crew behind us. I chuckled before waving to the camera and tapping Shira on the shoulder. She jolted in a scared fashion before blankly looking at me. “What?” She asked in a dull tone. I blinked at her before shaking my head, the grin still plastered across my face. “Uh, don’t look at them, it’ll make them think you’re scared of me or something.” Shira bit her lip and looked away from me, and I sighed, was she okay? I played with my fingers before the capital man stopped us and I looked up, noticing a large stage in front of us. I stared in bemusement before realizing what this was, it was like a concert! I looked back at Shira again and she seemed to have her mouth agape, staring at the stage in a state of surprise. I chuckled before I heard the uproar of people behind me, and I quickly looked to see them all waving glowing sticks back and forth, cheering the name: Dotti, over and over again. I looked in the direction they were all looking and noticed a small girl with a brown wig making her through the crowd in a rush. I watched her silently before I saw her run up the steps of the stage, and almost out of breath, wave to the crowd. “Hell-oo Capital!” She exclaimed, after a few moments of silence. Cheers erupted the audience, and I blinked at them all in curiosity. Shira seemed to do the same too. “I hope it wasn’t to late, I mean I’m sorry!” More cheers erupted, and after a few seconds, I decided to join in. “Now, my first song goes to all the girls who have has some sorta crush before~!” The brown wigged girl quickly skipped to the center of the stage before pointing at a large box-looking thing, and almost suddenly, the box flew into the sky, and under it revealed a band who were on a purple rotating platform. They instantly start to play a melody and the girl turns around, before raising her hand in the air and singing while spelling out the word: “C.R.U.S.H!” Another platform was revealed, and ontop of it there was a classroom setup, filled with actors. Dotti spun around and smiled at the crowd, before she locked eyes with somebody in the setup and quickly, ran towards the classroom setup and got into a seat. A bell rung from the band’s platform, causing me to flinch slightly, and then, the girl started to sing. “Sometimes it’s hard enough, to tell when you’ve had enough, and at times it may seem like noth-thing makes sense.” The girl pretends to take a peek at the boy behind her and a rosey-blush covers her cheeks, before she puts her head in her hands. “I know, you’re not talking trash, you, the front of the pack, I know, I shouldn’t feel like this but you’re just too…. Hot!” I feel a giggle escape my lips and I realize how she overacted the last word. She shrugs her shoulders and flicks her head backwards before she jumps up on the table, almost suddenly. She seems to lock eyes with somebody in the crowd, and almost instantly her eyes quickly fix themselves to the girls at the tables next to her, who she helps up quickly and then she jumps down. I sneak a peek at Shira, who had a small smile on her face again. I grin to myself before locking eyes back at the stage. Dotti fans herself, taking another peek at the boy behind her before she sings again. “My mind is running out of options.. And there’s no time to explain…. I know I need you here now… but but… I have a crush… on.. you!” I hear her voice getting louder and I smirk, before a thought flashes through my mind, Shira was my ship, so I had to make it appear as if we are just another couple. I quickly grab her hand and notice a blush furiously sweep across her cheeks, and she bits her lip and wriggles out of my grip. I pout before sighing, maybe I’ll just have to try and grow on her. I look back up and the singing girl just in time to hear her exclaim. “I. LOVE. YOU!” And then, as if on cue, her sparkly poofy dress transforms into a gorgeous school uniform, all purple themed. And as she sung, I watched with a mix of curiosity, and wonder as to how she could hit all of those impossibly high notes and still have her breath back. Halfway through the song I heard Shira start to sing along, and, I did too. In the end, the night was amazing, thought I didn’t get anything more than a handhold, because it seemed that Shira was hiding her feelings back, but I decided I’ll try again next time I see her to make it to first base. Category:Hunger Games Category:Blue-Ribbonz